


Nico’s Murder House

by NormalApplepieLife



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Anal Sex, Cutting, Death, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Ghosts, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nico’s really sad, No Demigods, Submissive Nico, Tate’s really fucked up, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalApplepieLife/pseuds/NormalApplepieLife
Summary: (Literally nobody probably wants this crossover but me, but there’s not enough slash fiction in the AHS universe so fuck it- I’ll make my own)Nico’s life ended the same moment his sister’s did; the only difference being that he was forced to keep breathing. Moved way across the country by his neglectful parents who would trade his life for his sister’s in a heartbeat, he’s truly alone for the first time in his life.Except... he’s not really alone. His new house is full of murdered ghosts, cursed to haunt the place for all eternity. And Tate? Well, a ghost has no fucking right to look so drop dead gorgeous.Fuck off, he lives with dead people. He’s allowed to make puns.





	Nico’s Murder House

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, don’t know if anyone will literally ever read this but if you do read my weird ass crossover lemme know what you think? I’ve been obsessed with AHS slash but the pickings are slim so I guess I’ll fill it up by myself. 
> 
> Enjoy me amusing myself.

Nico sighed as he cranked his music up louder, resting his head against the cool, misty window, watching the dreary town race by. He was trying to drown out the deafening silence in the car and he refused to turn his head to the left, the space where Bi- where _she_ used to always sit was achingly empty. It was just Nico now. On his own... his dark eyes glanced to the front seat but snapped back to the window at what he saw. 

His father’s stern face was set into a permanent scowl, only putting up a calm and content mask when he had a client. But Nico saw the ruined man behind it. He’d lost his perfect child, his pride and joy, the one he’d bonded with and who was actually going to do something with her life. Nico knew Hades wished it would have been him on the accident. Nico knew he was the disappointment. 

He was just the loser. The overactive, annoyingly eager kid who tagged along with his incredibly kind and patient older sister and her friends. Friends who Nico now realized were never actually his friends at all, depending on the zero calls he’d received since the funeral. 

...But that Nico was the one from Before. Before the world had snuffed out his sister’s vibrant light. Now he was the sad, angry kid who only wore black and never smiled. Huh, guess him and dad finally had something in common. 

Persephone, his step-mother, on the other hand, wanted to pretend like nothing was wrong. She was so deep in denial and suppression that it almost surprised Nico. She’d spent over half the trip chattering on about how this move was going to be great and how they’d gotten such a good deal on the house and how there was so much she could do around town and on.. and on... until she’d finally run out of energy and deflated like an old balloon, spending the last few hours in complete silence. Persephone and B- _Her_ , used to be quite close. They’d bonded immediately when Hades remarried, when Nico was only two years old, so Nico knew how much the woman was hurting inside. People showed their pain in such different ways...

He just knew that nobody was hurt more than he was. She - _Bianca, use her fucking name Nico, she deserves that_ \- had been his best friend, the only one in the world who gave more than one shit about him. Sure, his parents fed him, asked how he was every now and again, but that was the extent of it. Bianca had practically raised him, becoming a mother figure to him at a young age when their own had died and their father had taken to the bottle. 

Nico squeezes his eyes shut as a few tears escaped. No more thinking about that, it hurt too much. He noticed the car slowing to a stop and he hastily wiped his cheeks and tugged his sleeves lower before helping his parents unload the car, barely a word passing between them. 

The Nico from before would have hated the house he was being forced to move into. It would have actually looked pretty nice if it wasn’t for the dark aura that seemed to seep out of the place. Veins clung to the sides and windows, as if holding the house in a vice, and it was slightly withered by age. At first glance, it looked like an old house that just needed some work, but once you looked harder it gave you shivers down your neck. The Nico from now found it oddly comforting and appropriate. 

It just felt right to move to somewhere that fit the mood the family had adopted. Without his sister, life was dull and dark and lonely and so very painful. The house seemed to be a physical representation of these feelings. 

“Nico.” The boy snapped his head to his father, was was coming down the stairs. “I put your boxes in the room at the end of the hall. We’ll start unpacking down here.” And with that Hades just kept walking by him without so much as a look. 

Nico recognizes a dismissal when he heard one. It’s how it had been for months now. “Oh Nico, isn’t it your bedtime?” “Son, don’t you have some homework to do?” The boy was used to not wanting to be looked at. He knew he resembled his birth mother more than B had, knew that was why his father grimaced when he looked at him sometimes, but now neither his father nor his step-mother could even stand to glance at him. 

He was to blame for all of this, after all. He could barely look at himself in the mirror without cringing in disgust. _Murderer._

Obeying his father, Nico slowly walked up the creaky stairs and to his room. To his surprise, it looked nice too. In fact, the inside of the house wasn’t too bad at all if you could ignore that persistent feeling of dread. He haphazardly unpacked his shit, throwing clothes into drawers in crumpled balls and tossing his sheets on his bed without really looking. The only thing he places with care was the thing he treasured most in this world. On the bedside table he gently placed a picture frame with a laughing version of himself and a smiling Bianca rolling her eyes into the camera in amused affection. His heart clenched. Other pictures in his bag included a dark haired boy with sea-green eyes tussling his hair while Nico’s cheeks flames bright red and one from Bianca’s birthday party with all of their (her) friends under blankets, watching movies and messing with each other. Percy and Annabeth cuddling, Bianca being tickled by red headed Rachel, Jason hiding behind a pillow while Piper and Leo assaulted him with popcorn bullets, and Nico himself at the edge, slightly away from everyone but laughing at the action. So happy in the moment, but unaware that he was lingering, a nuisance, Bianca’s little brother who just wouldn’t leave them alone. 

Nico kept those pictures in the bag and tucked them into the back of the closet. 

Out of everyone, he was most certain that Jason would have called. But no. That had been too much to hope for. 

Collapsing onto the messy bed, he stared at Bianca’s happy face, so unaware that in just two months time after the camera clicked she would die a horrible, tragic death and rob her little brother of his desire to live. 

Nico cried himself to sleep, as he had every night for the past month. 

—————————————-

The sad boy slept fitfully that night, thrashing and moaning, drifting in and out of nightmares. He could have sworn at one point that he saw a flash of blonde at the foot of his bed but chalked it up to a weird dream. He screamed himself awake, but as usual, nobody came to check on him. Instead, he tiredly changed out of the sweat-soaked clothes and scowled at the mirror before letting his knife run a few times over his wrist. 

His new appearance was dreadful. He knew that, but couldn’t find it in him to care. No appetite lead to him becoming unhealthily skinny, nightly nightmares were the cause of the deep purple bags under his eyes that contrasted harshly with his oddly pale but olive-skinned tone and he’d let his black hair grow into a wild, untamed mess, with his bangs falling messily into his eyes. He could just hear Bianca screaming at him to take better care of himself. She’d always bugged him to eat three healthy meals a day and drug him to the gym and park with her at least twice a weak. 

But she was gone. And so was his ability to put effort into caring about himself. He could just imagine how much her heart would break if she saw his wrists. But again, she would never be able to because she was dead. Dead because of her little brother. 

He dug the knife in a little deeper and blankly watched the red deep out of the self inflicted wound. All of a sudden the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he glanced around uneasily, feeling eyes on his. But a sweep of the room and a look out the window confirmed he was alone. Shaking his head at his own paranoia, Nico sloppily bandaged his wrist and tugged on a black hoodie, but went to lay in bed with a book, resigned to wait until Persephone knocked to let him know breakfast was ready. One he never ate, but was forced to sit at in uncomfortable silence. 

It was going to be another exhausting day.


End file.
